


The Adventures of Áedán

by FenarielTheDalishMage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Child of A God, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Singing, Violence, caring for others, created lore, curly hair, just a little, major fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenarielTheDalishMage/pseuds/FenarielTheDalishMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Áedán was always an old elf in Clan Lavellan. Able to do things a normal elf couldn't. Besides knowing that he was found abandoned in the woods, his origin is a mystery. After going to the conclave and learning that he must sacrifice himself for the good of others, he slowly learns the truth of who he is while struggling to save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fears and Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Translations in parenthesis after sentences said in Elvhen. Unless they are one to two word phrases. I'm not putting in that much work...jk but seriously. Positive comments and constructive criticism welcome. Enjoy!

 A young elven woman sat in a clearing in the forest. She hummed a gentle tune as she held a sleeping baby in her arms. He breathed deeply and squirmed in his sleep every so often but other than that he slept soundly. The woman placed the baby in a bed made of moss and flowers. As she turned she saw other elves join her in the clearing. They all seemed to glow with magic and each was noble and strong. The young elven woman nodded greetings to the group then motioned to the baby that lay sleeping. The young elven woman began to sing as the forest seemed to resonate with her voice.

_Mythal oh mother protect him from harm! Give him kindness and peace_

_Elgar’nan father watch him and observe, strike down his enemies_

_Falon'Din brother give him good luck, guide him when needed the most_

_Dirthamen brother give him knowledge and wit, loyalty and love both_

_Andruil sister make him light on his feet, give him strength and skill_

_June my beloved teach him the craft, so that he may use my sisters gifts at will_

_Ghilan'nain child teach him the ways of the beasts, give him the mercy he needs_

_Last and most important Fen’harel protect him as he walks the land, make sure he is safe and when his time comes make sure he wakes for me._

_Let magic be gifted as such is an elf, flowing through all of our veins_

_Creation and destruction_

_go hand in hand_

_Listening to the fade_

_With hair like the glow of the fire that warms_

_curly like the lick of the Flames_

_Eyes as green as the trees in the forest_

_Skin like the sand in the deserts and seas_

_Cheeks like the shells on the beach_

_Lips like the roses that grow in the woods_

_Ears like the elfroot we see_

_Heart like a hearth warm and kind_

_Deliver him safely for me_

_Let him slumber until there is need_

_For a hero so blessed and pure_

_Let him have sweet dreams_

_Darkness be gone_

_And one last gift I beg thee_

_Mother oh mother I beseech you once more please listen to my words_

_Give him the gift of voice and of song_

_Beautiful as the birds_

_Fen’harel I beg you look after him well_

_When he walks with the people like you_

_Let him blossom and grow and until He needs a guide such as you_

 

~

 

Áedán’s eyes flew open as he cried in pain. His breathing was shallow and every breath seemed to take a toll on his aching body. His head pounded as he tried to focus his vision. The figures he saw in front of him were blurry and his hearing was dulled. His ears twitched a he tried to make out what they were saying. He was laying on a bedroll…in a cell? He tried to speak but no words came out as another wave of pain shook his frail body. The figures raised metal objects at him as his hand began to glow again. As his vision began to clear he could see that he was behind metal bars. His hands were bound in front of him in metal shackles and his feet were chained to the floor. He tensed as he saw humans pointing swords at him from the other side of the cell. He could hear them now speaking in angry tones. “Keep her chained.”

“Do you think she's a mage?”

“Has to be, see that glowin on her hand? That's got to be magic!”

“What do we do?”

“Just wait for Lady Cassandra to arrive.”

Áedán didn't have enough capacity to register that they were using female pronouns. He just kept his eyes focused on the swords pointed at him. “M…mana. Ma mara san?” (W…wait. Where am I?)

The men kept their swords up but the oldest seemed to soften at the sound of the fear in his voice. “She’s just a kid? Maker, she looks more scared than we are.”

The second oldest soldier wavered but stayed firm. “Sir, can she even understand us?”

“I don't know but-”

They were interrupted when the doors swung open and two women entered the room. The soldiers saluted her as the oldest spoke. “Lady Cassandra, the prisoner has woken up. She doesn't seem to speak common tongue, though. The magic on her left hand has been activating every now and then which seems to throw her into fits of pain.”

Cassandra nodded and waited as one of the soldiers unlocked the cell. She walked in with the other woman closely behind her. “Lelianna, can you communicate with her?”

Lelianna nodded as she knelt down so that their eyes were at the same level. “Andaran ati’shan, Da'asha. Emma Lelianna, tel enfanim.” (Greetings, young girl/ young lady. I am Lelianna, you do not need to be afraid.)

Áedán relaxed a little as he heard the way the human addressed him. “Tel asha.” (I'm not a woman/girl.)

Lelianna looked confused then nodded. “Ir Abelas.” (I'm sorry.) He looked to the other woman and saw her staring at him. He tensed again as he felt the searing pain in his hand.

He doubled over and began to breath heavily again as the color drained from his face. “M…ma halani!” (H…help me!)

Cassandra raised her sword as did the other guards but Lelianna shook her head. “He cannot control it…it seems. There is no need, but he is in incredible amounts of pain.” As the pain slowly receded, Áedán sighed in relief as his ears drooped from exhaustion. He slowly raised his head and saw Cassandra come near him.

She grabbed his shirt and snarled as she spoke. “Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.”

His eyes were wide in fear as he spoke quickly. “Tel em!” (It wasn't me!)

Lelianna grabbed Cassandra's shoulder and pulled her away from him. “We need him, Cassandra.”

“Explain this!” As Cassandra grabbed the elf's left hand, it began to glow which caused him to scream in agony.

Cassandra let him go as he struggled for breath. “T…tel dirthara. Ma mara san?” (I…I don't know. Where am I?)

Lelianna looked at him and then to Cassandra. “I do not know what he said first but the second this was ‘where am I’. Cassandra, may I suggest that we go ahead with his plan? I know that it is a long shot but I think that we should try anything at this point.”

Cassandra sighed. “Fine. Lelianna, go to the forward camp. I will take him to the rift.” Lelianna nodded and left.

~

Cassandra took Áedán by the hands and unlocked his shackles only to replace them with rope bindings on his wrists. She led him out and he tensed as he saw humans staring at him with hatred and disgust. He then looked to the large green hole in the sky and gasped as he saw it glow like the mark on his hand. “Mythal enaste.” He screamed as the large hole and his hand started to glow simultaneously. He cried in shock as he crouched on the ground, holding his hand protectively.

Cassandra didn't seem the least bit phased as she grabbed him and brought him to his feet. “You will come with me.” She beckoned and Áedán slowly followed. He tried to not meet the stares of the people they passed. He fell to his knees when a rock collided with his forehead. Cassandra growled in frustration as she brought him back to his feet and kept him walking. Áedán winced as blood trickled over his right eye and he had to keep his eye closed. As they crossed a bridge to a gate, Cassandra took out a knife and came towards him. The elf slowly started to back away, his whole body trembling. Cassandra stopped and sighed. “I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to remove your bindings.” She pointed to the rope around his wrists and he slowly walked forward. “There, come.” She beckoned again and they walked slowly up a hill. His red hair billowed in the wind as the cold nipped and scratched at his face. He slowly wiped the blood from his eye and kept walking. He collapsed several times before they made it to the bridge. As they made their way across, a large burst of energy hit the bridge causing it to collapse. They both fell down onto the ice that covered a lake. Another burst of energy collided with the ground in front of them. Cassandra drew her sword and shield as a demon appeared from the smoke. She charged at it and started to attack.

Movement brought Áedán’s attention to a large bubbling black mass appearing from the ground. “Fenedhis!” He slowly backed up as he tried to search the ground for some weapon. He couldn't reveal that he was a mage. He would be killed on the spot, whether they needed him or not. As the demon got closer he growled in frustration and brought his hands to his chest and grasped his chest. He felt the familiar warmth in his chest as he focused his mana and projected it forward. As Cassandra turned around after her battle she saw the boy’s body surrounded by a barrier and large missiles of fire fly towards the demon. It screamed as its body burned and slowly died.

Cassandra held up her shield and sword as she approached the shaking figure. Her eyes went wide in confusion as she saw the boy crumble to the ground. He slowly got to his knees and breathed heavily as tears ran down his eyes. “You are a mage, stand down and surrender now!” She screamed and saw Áedán wince as he stood up slowly.

“Ar'din nuvenin na'din.” (I don't want to kill you.) Áedán’s words came out breathy and weak but he got his point across.

Cassandra sheathed her weapons and handed him a glass flask. “Here, drink. It will help you recover.” Áedán took the flask and drank it quickly. He gasped for breath as he finished the bottle and hooked it onto his belt. Cassandra looked at him oddly and then kept walking. Áedán followed her and they quickly made their way through the valley.

 ~

Áedán jumped down a ledge to see a horrid sight. Men were getting cut down as demons overpowered them. He held his hands to his chest and surrounded the remaining two with a barrier and then held his right hand out as ice spikes broke through the ground and impaled the remaining demons. A bald elf came over to him and grabbed his hand as he brought him towards a green tare in the air. The elf forced his hand into the rip and Áedán gasped in pain as he felt his arm burn again. Áedán’s eyes shot open as he heard voices speaking.

“-did you have to be so rough on her? Look at the poor girl, she's been through enough without you having to push her into a hole in the air!” Áedán turned his head to see a dwarf with a crossbow speaking to a bald elf that sat next to him. B

“Ah, I see you are awake. I apologize for my rough treatment but the rift needed to be closed as quickly as possible. Can you stand?”

Áedán whimpered as he felt a sharp pain in his head. “M…ma mara san?” (W…where am I?)

Solas closed his eyes and sighed as Cassandra crossed her arms in frustration. “I told you. She doesn't speak common tongue.”

The bald elf opened his eyes that were now warm and kind. “Ir abelas, ne dar enfanim. Emma Solas, hamin na eth.” (My apologies, you must be scared. I am Solas, relax you are safe.)

Áedán was surprised to hear a flat elf speak Elvhen but nodded slowly. “Ma serannas. Ar dirth shem'len renan. Ar din dirth shem’len. (Thank you. I know human tongue. I rarely speak human though.)

Solas seemed to chuckle under his breath as he looked up to Cassandra. “Seeker, it seems that your prisoner has understood everything you said.” Cassandra growled in anger. “Then why didn't you say anything?”

Áedán slowly sat up with Solas’ help. “Because, I wake up in a cell and see that I am chained to the floor. Swords are pointing towards me and at the hilt of the swords are humans! For an elf, that is usually a bad sign. Then you try to murder me and expect me to play along. And for the last time…I am not a girl!”

Varric chuckled as he sheathed his crossbow. “Well Seeker, you look like an ass…and an idiot.”

Varric helped the young elf up and held out his hand in greeting. “Varric Tethras, at your service.”

Áedán nodded warily. “…Áedán.” He looked confused as the dwarf continued to hold out his hand. “Is something wrong with your hand?”

Varric cocked an eyebrow as he lowered his hand. “No, just a way some people greet each other. Guess not elves.”

“As I said before, I am Solas. I am pleased to see that you still live.”

“He means ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept’.”

Áedán glanced at the elf and bowed slightly. “Ma serannas.”

Solas nodded and picked up something from the ground and gave it to the younger elf. “Here. I have no doubt that you do not need a staff to fight but you should have one anyway.” Áedán took it gratefully and spun it a few times as practice. With that they set off again.

~

As they approached the forward camp Áedán suddenly collapsed and fell to his knees. He held his hands over his ears as tears went down his cheeks and he silently sobbed and whimpered in pain.

Varric came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, you okay?” The dwarf looked at Solas questioningly. “

It hurts. The songs…they're filled with pain! Hurt, betrayal, hopelessness, loss all these things and the songs wail from their minds.” Áedán managed to choke out the words between sobs.

“What? Chuckles what's he talking about?”

Solas’ eyes went wide as he quickly came over and knelt beside the younger elf. “You can hear them?” Áedán nodded slowly as he tensed again. “Da'len, you must ignore them, no matter how loud. You cannot help them, not here anyways. W must move on and towards the breach. It is the only way to bring back the soothing melody.” Áedán sniffled and slowly rose with the older elf's help. Varric and Cassandra looked at each other questioningly but said nothing, figuring that it must be a Mage thing.

They approached a table where Lelianna stood arguing with a man dressed in robes. “Ah, here they come.”

“Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who she-”

Áedán whispered to Varric. “Why does everyone think I'm a girl!” Varric chuckled in response as they brought their attention back to the now three arguing humans.

“Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost-”

Suddenly, the breach pulsed causing Áedán's arm to dear with pain. He fell to his knees as he cried out in pain and his breath was labored. His pupils dilated as he seemed to look up past the sky, into the stars that lay dormant in the sky. Solas knelt next to him and placed his hands on the younger elf's temples. Solas’ hands glowed blue and the younger elf's cries were reduced to whimpers. His breath became easier until the glowing stopped and he slumped forward in Solas’ chest. “M…ma ser…annas.”

Solas shushed the younger elf in his arms. “Ne etha, da'len.” (You are safe, young one.) Solas then looked at Cassandra and she could see the concern in his eyes that mirrored her own. “Seeker, we should move quickly. He will not last much longer if the breach keeps expanding this quickly.”

Cassandra nodded and looked to Lelianna. “We must charge, there isn't much time. We will see you at the breach. Maker watch over you Lelianna.”

“You as well Cassandra.”

~

With most of his weight resting on Solas, the young elf and his companions made their way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. They soon reached the next rift. “Hahren, I can handle it from here.” Áedán unsheathed his staff and used it to help him walk. He breathed in slowly and his eyes snapped open. He was barely visible as he moved at blinding speeds and quickly defeated the demons. He quickly closed the rift. It still pained him but it had to be done. He breathed heavily as he leaned on his staff and was approached by his companions and a blonde haired human.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift? Well done.” The human spoke in a ferelden accent and seemed to have respect for Cassandra.

“Do not congratulate me, commander. This is the prisoner’s doing.”

The commander looked surprised. “Is it? I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting here.”Áedán tensed as he stared at the man who became very uncomfortable. “What?”

Áedán's ears twitched as he spoke softly. “Your song, it is softer but more ragged. It pains you yet you refuse to listen. I admire your strength.” Áedán bowed his head and moved on with Solas’ help leaving Cullen staring at Cassandra.

“Do not look at me, it appears to be a mage thing-”

“But the way he spoke it was like he knew.”

“I would not know how if he did. I must go, we are headed to the breach. Maker watch over you, commander.”

“You as well, Cassandra.”

~

After defeating the pride demon, it was a simple matter of closing the breach. Or so they thought. As the dust cleared, Solas found the young elf's body lying on the ground. His breathing was tagged and shallow, all the color was gone from his face and his hand thrummed with powerful magic. “Seeker, get a wagon and the fastest horse you can find! We must get him back to Haven!”

Cassandra nodded and turned to some of the soldiers. “You heard him! Go now.” The soldiers saluted her and ran off. They carried the limp body onto the wagon and placed it gently down and covered him with a blanket.

Solas sat in the wagon with him, keeping him stable with magic. ‘It can't be…is it? If it is, then I have a promise to keep as well as a duty to fulfill.’ Solas was deep in thought until they reached the small village.

“Move him into one of the cabins, we must get to work quickly. Someone get Adan and all the healers present!” Cassandra barked orders and walked alongside the limp body being carried in the stretcher. Solas followed and entered the cabin with the healers.

The long task of stabilizing Áedán started and lasted for three days straight, until they were sure that he would survive. Solas stayed with the younger elf the whole time, even after Adan and the other healers had left. He gently stroked the red curly hair that lay splayed out around the elf's head and back. When Cassandra and Varric both walked in. Solas quickly stopped and looked up to greet the two. “Seeker, Varric he will survive. His body seems to have been heavily weakened by the mark though. I do not know what effects it will have on him to be honest, but I will continue to watch him and assist in any way I can.”

“Chuckles, why don't you get some rest. You've been up for three days straight, you need to sleep and eat.” Varric came over to the bed and stared at the now calmly sleeping body on the bed. “He does kind of look like a girl…when you think about it.”

Cassandra sighed and put a hand on Solas’ shoulder. “I will stay with him until you return. Please get some rest.” Solas sighed and nodded he left the cabin and headed back towards his cabin. He needed to walk the fade and clear his mind, as well as investigate something.


	2. Waking and practicing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Áedán wakes up in Haven and begins his journey as the Herald of Andraste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having health issues but hopefully they'll clear up. I'm going to be progressively moving along the storyline but I won't include all major missions but I will include character recruiting.

Áedán slowly woke up. He saw a roof above him and gasped as he recalled what had happened. His attention was brought to the door as it opened and an elven girl walked in carrying a box. She dropped it when she saw him. “Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear!” Áedán looked at her, she was obviously a flat-ear.

His ears twitched nervously as he looked around. “Is this another prison?”

The girl stuttered as she looked confused. “I…no I don't think so.”

He was starting to panic. “Then can you tell me where I am?"

He was surprised when the girl dropped to her knees and bowed with her head on the floor. “I beg your forgiveness, and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for three days.”

Three days? Áedán looked down and saw the mark light up, but he felt only a small amount of pain. “They're…pleased with me?”

The girl got up. “I don't know anything about that. I'm only saying what I heard. I…I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sure Lady Cassandra will want to know you're awake.”

He watched as the girl left. Why did everyone think he was a girl! Well forgetting that part, he breathed heavily as different voices filled his head. They were too loud, so many voices all different so many emotions at once. His head felt like it was about to explode. He felt a darkness creep into the deepest parts of his heart. “No, I cannot feel this! Why do I feel such malice? I am supposed to be…supposed to be. What am I supposed to be?” Áedán slid down against a wall to the floor. His ears twitched erratically as he tried to remember. Anything would be better than this! He could only remember his mother’s voice and the melody she sang to him before he…what had happened to him? “Ma efanim…mamae ma halani.” (I'm scared…mother help me.) He tensed as he heard the door open but he relaxed as he heard footfalls of bare feet. He knew that Solas was the only one who didn't wear shoes and for some reason the older elf's presence calmed him. He looked up to see the older elf kneel down and rub his head gently. “Hahren, emma u ir uth.” (Elder, I've been alone for so long.) tears slowly fell down the younger elf's cheeks as his body shook slightly.

Solas embraced him and held him close. “Tel u, da'len. Ne suledin. Sahlin, ar ghilani ne.” (You are not alone, little one. You have endured. Now, I am here to guide you.)

“I…I remember words sung long ago. Asking for someone to protect me and guide me. Only her voice, that's all I remember. I miss her so much.” Áedán sobbed against Solas’ chest.

Solas looked down at the younger elf in his embrace and felt guilt pull at his heart. It was his fault that this child was all alone now. He would keep his promise, he owed it to her to at least try. When Áedán stopped crying he looked up to Solas and seemed nervous. “What is it da'len?”

“I can hear them. They all sound so hopeful but I'm just me. They all stand outside waiting to see me but I'm scared and I don't want to hear their songs.”

Solas sighed as he got up. “I will inform Cassandra that you are awake but not fully recovered and that you should be exposed to as little excitement as possible. She will most likely disperse the crowd, then I will come back and bring you to see her, alright.”

Áedán smiled sheepishly which seemed to hit the older elf right in the heart. Almost as if he was his own child. “Ma serannas, hahren.”

~

Solas nodded and walked out of the cabin and towards the chantry. He sighed as he imagined what he could possibly say. ‘Seeker, I am not actually an elven apostate. I am an Elvhen God who is responsible for the fall of Elvhenan and your herald is in a way, my nephew. The thing is…he doesn't remember that he is also a god. Oh and just while we're putting everything out there, it was my fault that the conclave exploded. I gave my foci to a Darkspawn magister so that he could awaken it for me. For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry.’ Solas growled to himself as he entered the large stone building. He stopped as he saw Chancellor Roderick storm out of the war room and past him. He turned to see Cassandra and Lelianna discussing something in hushed tones. “Seeker, if I may have a moment?”

Cassandra looked up to see the one person she never expected to enter the chantry. “Solas, where is he?”

Solas sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. “His condition is stable and he has woken up, but I would suggest exposing him to as few people as possible. That being said, there is a large crowd formed outside his cabin and they make him rather…nervous.”

Cassandra was taken back a moment. “He's…scared? A powerful mage who is now respected and feared by many and he is scared. Are you serious!”

Cassandra turned to Lelianna who had put a hand on her shoulder. “Cassandra, he is just a boy. Maybe we should go speak with him in his cabin where he would be more comfortable?” Lelianna couldn't help but feel bad for Áedán. Thrown into this chaos at such a young age, he reminded her of a younger version of herself.

Cassandra made a sound of disgust. “Fine, lets go see him.” Solas breathed a sigh of relief as they headed back to the cabin.

~

Áedán sat on the bed, wrapped in blankets. He used a small heat spell to make the blanket warm and he sighed as he relaxed a little. He jumped when the door opened and squeaked a bit when he saw Cassandra and Lelianna enter. He relaxed a bit when he saw Solas but his ears still twitched anxiously. “Hahren? Garas asha’en quenathra?” (Elder, why are the women here?)

Solas smiled supportingly. “Hamin, da'len. Asha’en nuvenin dirth.” (Relax, little one. The women wish to speak.)

Áedán nodded tentatively and looked to Cassandra who wore a scowl and then to Lelianna who smiled warmly. He looked back to Cassandra and stared at her. She scowled more before becoming irritated. “What?”

“It doesn't mean that you're weak. You loved him very much but there was nothing you could do. Holding it so close to your heart will make it wither in time. Embrace comfort in having friends not wondering when they will disappear.” Áedán got up and took her hand. He placed it on his forehead and held it there.

Cassandra didn't know what to do. She stood there shocked, how could this little elf know her innermost thoughts? And what was he doing with her hand!

Solas could easily sense the woman's discomfort and put a hand on Áedán’s shoulder. “Da'len, halam. Ne tu enfanim.” (Little one, enough. You cause distress.)

Áedán opened his eyes and nodded. He stepped back and looked concerned at Cassandra before bowing his head. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hear your song, but I listened to it anyway”

Lelianna came over and placed a hand on Cassandra's shoulder. “Are you alright, Cassandra?”

The Seeker nodded an regained her composure. “Yes…I, we came here to discuss something with you.”

The elf's ears pricked up in curiosity. “What is it?”

“To put it plainly, we would like you to join the inquisition. You are the only one who can close the breach.” “

You also want to find her murderer, don't you? It is not your fault. You-” Áedán stopped suddenly. His breathing became ragged again as his eyes darted everywhere.

Lelianna came towards him. “What is wrong?”

“His song, it gets louder and louder like a desire demon tempting for just a small taste. Anything to quell the fear and pain he gets. He knows he shouldn't but the urges are getting too strong! Hahren, I want to help him!” Áedán now looked distressed. His green eyes seemed on the verge of tears.

Solas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not going to be easy if he kept using his ‘gifts’ in front of everyone. He then came over and placed a hand gently on his head. “I know, da'len. But sometimes you must let others endure, sometimes staying silent is the best way to let the song sound beautiful again.”

Áedán seemed to consider this for a moment. He slowly nodded and sat back down on the bed. “It's so loud, though. How do I quiet it?”

“I will work on researching a way to quiet the songs. For now, you should listen to Sister Lelianna and Seeker Cassandra.” Cassandra and Lelianna seemed surprised at the gentle way Solas handled the boy.

Lelianna cleared her throat to get the others’ attention. “Well Áedán, what do you say? Will you join the inquisition and help us?” The two women were relieved when the young elf nodded and wrapped himself back up in the blanket.

They couldn't help but smile when he yawned innocently. “Hahren, emma souveri.” (Elder, I'm tired.)

Solas chuckled to himself. “Ma nuvenin, da'len. Hamin.” (As you wish, little one. Rest.) he turned to Lelianna and Cassandra. “I believe it is best if we let him rest and recover for another day. Then you may begin meetings and such. Solas went over and tucked the young elf into bed and patted him on the head before escorting the two women out of the cabin.

~

When they exited the cabin Lelianna stopped and giggled as Cassandra chuckled to herself. Solas looked at them, confused. “Does something amuse you two?”

Lelianna cleared her throat. “Well, it is just that you seem like a totally different person when taking care of him. It is most unexpected of you.”

Solas grumble and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If you will excuse me, I have research to do.” With that he took his leave and headed back to his cabin.


End file.
